Gerotor devices operate with a pressure differential between an input and an output: a motor utilizes this differential to turn a shaft, a pump creates this differential. There is, however, a loss of energy in the transformation of physical forces from or into a pressure differential. Some of this energy is lost due to the effects of pressure imbalance within the gerotor device. For example, in a gerotor motor with rotor valving, the high pressure feed into the rotor physically forces the rotor away from the surface of high pressure feed. This separation not only reduces the efficiency of the motor due to leakage but also increases the wear on the opposite side of the rotor. In the past the gerotor devices have been designed with extra size and strength to contain the physical forces created by the pressure imbalance. In a gerotor motor with rotor valving this means utilizing extra heavy and thick plates on the opposite sides of the gerotor structure. This extra size and strength, however, only contain the pressure imbalance--they do not reduce it. Non-uniform wear and heat remain. The invention of this current application is directed towards a balancing plate to reduce the pressure imbalance within gerotor devices.
It is an object of this invention to equalize the forces within gerotor devices.
It is an object of this invention to increase the efficiency of gerotor devices.
It is an object of this invention to reduce the wear in gerotor devices.
It is an object of this invention to increase the adaptability of gerotor devices.
It is an object of this invention to reduce the size of gerotor devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pressure loading plate in the end cover of the housing so as to cause a pressure balance providing a head force towards the manifold and gerotor set.